Mother Knows Best
by DBZLover4Ever
Summary: After missing another meeting at Capsule Corp, Trunks sets out on a journey to prove his mother wrong. If he can hold a job for a full day, he will finally earn his mother's respect. Will Trunks be the victor or end up causing irreversible damage?


**DISCLAIMER: **You can call me the day high school girls can own DBZ. But until then, it's safe to say I don't own DBZ.

* * *

Mother Knows Best

"Mother, please listen! I'm sorry I missed the meeting I was doing something important," Trunks said as his mother was walking away. Bulma stopped and turned around to face her son.

"Fine, I'm listening. And what exactly were you doing that was so important that you missed the biggest meeting of the year? You are the vice president of this company and soon to be president. What exactly could you be doing?" Bulma asked loudly.

"Uh...well...You know you always stressed the importance of getting a proper rest...Heh heh," Trunks said nervously.

"I can't believe this Trunks! You were SLEEPING! This is the third meeting this month that you have missed! I'm starting to think you don't take this job seriously," Bulma said exasperatedly.

Trunks lowered his head in shame and muttered, "Sorry mother."

"Sorry? You better be sorry! Any other employer would have fired you by now! Frankly, I don't know why I haven't fired you yet. You are so lucky that when you actually decide to apply yourself, you are good at this job. But that doesn't help much does it? Now get back to work!" Bulma said angrily. She was about to walk away when she noticed that Trunks was rooted to the spot.

"Wait, you think I wouldn't be able to hold a job if I wasn't here?" Trunks asked.

"As your employer, yes!" Bulma said. Trunks frowned, he didn't need her to go in evil President mode. To make things worse, she was dealing serious hits to his pride.

"Well, if that's what you think, I'll prove you wrong! I'll show you that you need me!" Trunks yelled.

"HA! Need YOU! I could find harder working people on the streets! I don't even know why your still here!" Bulma yelled back.

"Fine, I'm leaving!" Trunks turned around to walk out of the building.

"Be that way!" Bulma yelled after him. She left to go work on finding someone to temporarily replace Trunks. As she walked away she smirked and looked at her watch. '_I give him 9 hours to mess something up and come crying back home,'_ she thought to herself. '_Maybe 8.'_

{*^*}

Trunks walked away from Capsule Corp briskly. He found a secluded part of West City where it was safe to take off with no one noticing. As soon as he got into the air, he decided to visit the Son's house to consult with Goten about what he could do to win the argument with his mother.

_'The only thing I'm worried about is that Goten's never had a job,' _Trunks thought. '_I wonder how helpful he'll be.'_ Eventually Trunk's arrived at the familiar 439 Mountain Region. He landed and knocked on their door. After waiting a couple minutes no one answered. Trunks checked his watch.

_'It's about 11. Maybe they're out,' _he thought. He walked around the home to Goten's window (It's on the first floor) and saw Goten sleeping on top of his bed.

He knocked on Goten's window and yelled, "Get up Goten! It's Trunks! Open the window!...Great he can't hear me." Trunks decided to change tactics when Goten showed no sign of waking up. He thought of prying open the window. He tried to grip the bottom of it but there was nothing to hold on to.

_'Why can't anything just be easy?'_ Trunks thought. He searched desperately for a stick that would be strong enough for him to pry the window open with. He eventually found one that he put underneath the windowsill.

"Trunks...What are you doing?" someone asked. Trunks jumped. This picture probably didn't look so good; Trunks Briefs attempting to break into someone's house. He slowly turned around to face the person who found him.

"Oh, Gohan. Thank God that's you." Trunks sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain why you were trying to break into my parent's house..." Gohan replied.

"Oh yeah!" Trunks dropped the stick he was clutching in his hand. "Um...well I wanted to talk to Goten about something and he wasn't answering when I knocked on the door."

"Okay...well I think my parents are out, but they left the door unlocked, so why don't you go inside and talk to him there?" Gohan asked.

"You mean it was unlocked? Now I feel really stupid. Sorry to bother you, Gohan."

"Hey, no worries. i had to come by and check if you were some hoodlum or something. By the way why aren't you at work today?"

"I could ask you the same question..."

"Well, the class I teach today doesn't start 'till 2, so I can sleep in today."

"Oh. Well, my story's pretty long and I might have to tell Goten too. I'm only gonna' tell it once, so if you want to hear it, you should join us inside."

Gohan looked at his watch again and said, "I got time...Why not?" Both Trunks and Gohan walked back to the door and inside the house. When Trunks saw Goten sleeping, he decided to be a little evil.

"Shhh!" He told Gohan. Trunks walked silently through the house and looked for a bucket. When he found one he promptly filled it up with ice-cold water and carried it back to Goten's room. Gohan, meanwhile, didn't want to be a part of Trunk's plan or stop Trunks, so he settled for making some tea in the kitchen.

Splash!

"ARRGH!" Goten yelled and coughed up some of the water up. He looked around and saw Trunks with a bucket in his hands. "Trunks! What's wrong with you!"

"Nothing, Goten. I just wanted to talk to you," Trunks explained. Goten got up and walked menacingly towards Trunks.

"Then why did you THROW A BUCKET OF WATER ON ME?" Goten roared. He grabbed the front of Trunks' shirt and managed to get it pretty wet.

"Heh heh. For fun. But, you know, in hindsight...It probably wasn't the greatest idea," Trunks replied.

"Ya think?" Goten asked. Trunks grabbed Goten's hands and pulled them off. Goten's initial anger must have subsided, because he just sighed and walked towards his closet.

"Hey, when your done getting dressed, I want to talk to you. Gohan's waiting in the sitting room so hurry it up," Trunks said.

{*^*}

Later, Trunks explained his situation to both Gohan and Goten.

"So, what do you guys think? What kind of job could I get?" Trunks asked.

"Sorry to break it to you Trunks, but your mom sounds right. I mean, no offense, but you missed the most important meeting of the year and she still didn't fire you. You were the one who kind of quit," Gohan said. Trunks frowned at Gohan and looked hopefully at Goten.

"Alright Trunks. Since you're this far along, there's no use turning back now and admitting defeat. I think you and I should hit the streets of Satan City looking for somewhere for you to work," Goten said.

Trunks nodded in agreement and ran towards the door saying, "Let's go, Goten! It was nice seeing you, Gohan!" Goten got up and followed his friend out the door waving to his brother, and they both took off toward the city.

{*^*}

"Just making this clear," Goten said as he landed. "I don't want a job. All I'm doing is helping you find one."

"Yeah yeah. I get it," Trunks said. "So where to? I don't know this city that well..."

"Well, the first place I like to go to in the city is my favorite Ice Cream Shop. Actually, there are only two ice cream places in this whole city; this one's the best though. We should go there," Goten suggested. He looked at his friend pleadingly.

"Ice Cream. Really, Goten. How's that going to help?"

"There's no use looking for a job on an empty stomach...Hey! Maybe you could get a job there? I mean, they're always hiring, and what job is better than selling ice cream?"

"If it'll get you to shut up, fine, we can look."

"Alright! What are we waiting for?" Goten broke out into a run down the street. Trunks laughed at his friend's childish antics and followed. After taking several turns and reaching the very heart of the city they found a store called Mr. Boss's Ice Cream Emporium. The building had a sort of traditional feel with brick walls and wooden floor. It looked out of place in the lucrative business center.

As the two men opened the door a bell tinkled alerting the man at the counter of visitors. The store was packed with people who were eating ice cream, but there was no line.

"Hey, it's Goten. Who is your friend?" the man at the counter asked.

Goten approached the counter and replied, "Oh...Hey Mr. Boss! This is my friend Trunks. Trunks, this is Mr. Boss."

"It's been a while since I last saw you. So would you like the usual?" Mr. Boss asked.

"Actually we're here for business Mr. Boss." Trunks said. Goten glared at him.

"Oh, what for?" Mr. Boss asked.

"Trunks needs a job," Goten said. "Can you help him Mr. Boss?"

"Actually, you're in luck. One of our workers quit last week and I haven't gotten around to replacing him yet. You have any experience?" Mr. Boss asked.

"Yeah, some. I was the vice pres-" Trunks began.

"Mr. Boss! Is that a new ice cream flavor? Can you tell me what it is?" Goten interrupted. He pulled Trunks to the side as Mr. Boss was busy describing the ice cream flavor.

"What was that Goten?" Trunks hissed.

"You are an idiot, you know that? No one's gonna' believe you went from VP of Capsule Corp to a job at an ice cream joint. And people called you the smart one..." Goten said.

"Fine, whatever. I'll do what you say. Just this once though," Trunks said.

"S'all I ask." Goten and Trunks rejoined Mr. Boss. "He'll take the job," Goten said.

"Great," Mr. Boss replied. "It's a relatively easy job that you should be able to pick up. Just get the people their ice cream. You start now and I'll be back to check on you at 8." Mr. Boss handed Trunks an apron and a hat which Trunks put on quickly. Mr. Boss then went to the back of the shop to his office.

"Looking good, Trunks," Goten teased.

"Shut up, Goten," Trunks replied.

"Hey, I'm the customer. You have to be nice to me," Goten said.

"Fine, Goten. What would you like?" Trunks asked.

Goten looked at all the flavors a couple times and then said with an evil glint in his eye, "How about...A scoop of everything! And put it all in a cone!"

"Yay..." Trunks unenthusiastically replied. He grabbed an ice cream scoop and proceeded to stack a very high ice cream cone. When he was done, he handed the cone to Goten and charged him.

The rest of Trunks' day went by more-or-less the same. He was almost overwhelmed at about 4 o'clock when all the children came straight from school. He was alone at the counter when what seemed like millions of children arrived waving money while begging for ice cream. He had tried looking for Mr. Boss for a little help, but the man was nowhere to be found. Trunks had somehow survived the school kids rush on his own, and half-an-hour later, the rush was over.

About an hour later, Trunks had realized the true drawbacks to working at an ice cream shop.

"Soooo hungrrrrry..."He groaned.

'_This is what I get, for skipping lunch,'_ Trunks thought as he looked at the ice cream. His mouth started watering while he stared.

"No! I can't eat it!" Trunks said to himself. His stomach growled. "But, I'm so hungry! But, I can't! But, I'm so hungry! But, I can't! But I'm hungry!" Trunks was so preoccupied he didn't notice the people who were giving him strange looks as they ate their ice cream.

"Maybe just a taste..." Trunks grabbed a plastic spoon and took out a huge spoonful of vanilla ice cream, and he rammed it into his mouth with enough force to break it in half. "Mmmm...So good!" he muttered. Trunks grabbed a new spoon and started shoveling as much ice cream as he possibly could into his mouth. While Trunks was eating, he didn't notice the growing line of unhappy customers waiting for service.

"Excuse me...Can we be helped?" the first customer in line asked. Trunks didn't even notice them, he was too "busy." Most of the customers were people that went to the Ice Cream Emporium every day, but even they had to admit service with Trunks was really bad. After waiting for 10 minutes watching Trunks eat, the customers left angry and disgusted at the demi saiyan's appetite.

After all the ice cream was finished, which was about 10 gallons, Trunks collapsed on the floor and fell into a dessert induced coma. He stayed on the floor until he was awoken by a bucket of icy water.

"AHH!" he yelled and sat up.

"Hahahaha!" Goten laughed, "You should have seen your face!" Trunks got up off the ground and looked at his friend who was holding a bucket in his arms.

"Goten! What are you doing here?"

"I came here to check up on you, see how the job's treating you. But I think its going a little to well. You realize there's no one here, right?"

"So?"

"That's a problem. There's always someone here! The last time this place was empty was during that ice cream shortage three years ago!"

"Oh man! This is bad. How long was I out? What time is it?"

Goten checked his watch and replied, "Uh...Almost 8."

"Shoot! Mr. Boss'll be back in-" Trunks began.

"Hey, boys! The shop's kinda' empty isn't it?" Mr. Boss asked.

"Y- Yeah. Well, I have to go! I'll see you tomorrow!" Trunks said and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait, Trunks." Mr. Boss put his arm on Trunks' shoulder. "I just have to say, you did good kid. Not many people could handle this shop on their own. Especially on...their first...day..." Mr. Boss had just seen the empty tubs of ice cream directly behind the counter. He looked back at Trunks and saw that he was soaking wet and had ice cream stains all over.

"You know on second thought...Maybe I won't see you tomorrow..." Trunks said.

{*^*}

"And stay out!" Mr. Boss yelled at Trunks and Goten after he kicked them out of his ice cream emporium. As he walked back in his store, he muttered something about hoodlums stealing all his ice cream.

"Well Trunks, congratulations. You have managed to kick me out of my favorite ice cream place, ruin Mr. Boss's business, and get yourself fired all in one day. So tell me, my friend, what are you going to do now?" Goten asked.

"Well, there's nothing else I can do but kiss up to my mother. Wish me luck, Goten," Trunks replied.

"Alright, well I'm going home. It's been a long day. Just promise me one thing, don't go to the other ice cream place in Satan City. There are only two, I don't know what I'd do if you wrecked both of them. Bye!" Goten said. Trunks just laughed and took off.

{*^*}

Bulma's day following her fall out with Trunks had been, for the most part, uneventful. Her temporary Vice President was a lot easier to work with than Trunks, but he seemed a little boring. The man collected stamps, and that was the most interesting part about him.

_'I forgot, when I sent Trunks away, that he's the only one in this place full of crazy scientists who might be considered normal,' _thought Bulma at the end of the day. She looked at her watch. It displayed the time 7:59. _'It's almost been 9 hours. If he's not back in the next minute, then he's better than I thought.' _Bulma turned to watch the doors to her office. After a couple seconds of waiting, a purple-haired man in a wet outfit with ice cream stains walked in.

"Look who's back! If it isn't Trunks! Was the real world too tough for you?" Bulma asked.

Trunks took a deep breath. "Okay mother, you win. I'm sorry for being such a bad vice president, and I promise I'll work harder next time, if you'll give me another chance."

"Fine Trunks," Bulma said. "I'll give you a chance...if you repeat this after me."

"I'll do anything," Trunks replied. Bulma smirked.

"I, Trunks Briefs, am an idiot..." Bulma began.

"Wait what?" Trunks asked.

"Say it!" Bulma said sternly.

"Okay...I, Trunks Briefs am an idiot..."

"And my mother..."

"And my mother..."

"Is a genius and knows what's best for me."

"Is a genius and knows what's best for me," Trunks echoed.

Bulma pulled her son into a tight hug. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**A/N: **So it's another story. I love writing these one-shots. Just to clear things up this story is probably when Trunks is 18 or so... And seeing as I don't have a job, I know little to nothing about the job process! So yeah! Got a couple more under my sleeve and I might just try to write a romance next. Humor/Romance maybe. So I hope you enjoyed my latest fic. Hope it wasn't too crazy and no one was too OOC. So now all that's left is for you to review! Make me happy and listen to Nike, Just Do it!


End file.
